Who could know ?
by Dolphen
Summary: So… it's was definitely the best worst day of his short life he thought, laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling with his pert half smile never leaving his mouth…
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : I don't own Glee. (Otherwise, Finn and Rachel had never been apart...)_

_A/N : It's my first Glee's fanfic and my second English fanfic.  
><em>

_English is not my first language, so it's really difficult to me writting as well as I would do. So please, don't be to harsh with me... But, never hesitate to make constructive suggestions to improve my fanfic and my faltering English._

_So, I hope you like it. _

* * *

><p>So… it's was definitely the best worst day of his short life he thought, laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling with his pert half smile never leaving his mouth… His day was absolutely a mess since the moment he woke up yet… but, sometimes life send you gift that you never had expected and make you feel like all the happiness in the world is holding in your chest, ready to blow up in pure joy if you breath a little to heavy !<p>

Of course, this day was really important 'cause his English teacher said to him that if I was late another time this week he will be in detention for the two following weeks and to be honest Finn prefered a lot playing "Call of Duty" all the free day with Puck than go to detention and boring to death… so, yesterday before sleeping, he had decided to prepare his two clock alarms… but Puck called him to propose another turn of "Call of Duty" and, man, Finn had no choice but kick his snooty ass ! And…

"Finn ? Finn ? Oh my God, that's not true !" screamed a voice while someone shaked his shoulder to wake him. He couldn't help but groaned, trying to save another sec of sleeping.

"Finn, wake up now ! Didn't you set your alarm clock yesterday ?"

"Of course I made it, Mum" said Finn with a sulky sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes.

"No, you didn't ! Oh son, what can I do with you ! Come on, get up quickly or you will be late again !"

"No, I have plenty of time… it's only 7.30 am… 7.30 am ? Oh no, I screwed up again !"

He finished his speech while he ran to the bathroom, opening the door so fast that it had banged on the wall making jumping and screaming the teenage boy who was in here.

"Finn ? How dare you coming in without knocking before !"

"What's the hell, Kurt ? Do you become an alien during the night ? What's that on your face ? That's totally creepy !" Finn said with wide eyes looking at one Kurt Hummel, his stepbrother, because his face was coatedwith some green moisture. That was absolutely disgusted so soon in the morning all the more before eating breakfast !

"Get out of here immediately, you Neanderthal ! I only have school at 9.00 am this morning so I take care of me ! And you will really do it too cause your skin could be really more beautiful if you try to take care of it a little more…"

"Could you, please, let my skin be what it wants ! And please, get out of this bathroom so I can take my shower and don't be to late in school for now?"

"Late again, huh ?" mocked Kurt before being pulled away in the hallway by Finn'strong hand on his arm. "Nooooo, you can't do that ! I have to wash my face now !" Kurt screamed while his brother slammed the door in his face. The only answer he received was a heavy curse following by : "Kurt, you must be running now ! How do you make to use all the hot water so soon the morning ? God, that's so cold !"

"Oh Snap !" teased Kurt smiling ear to ear while rolling his eyes before came back to his room.

So… after this totally cold shower, he came to kitchen to eat something when he realized that he had no time. Before running to his truck, he managed to take a banana and, with his awkward arm he knocked the bottle of milk over the table.

"Finn ! Do your purpose today is making my life an living hell ?" shouted his mother as her son who stayed still, awkward, when she saw the broken bottle and all the milk in the ground.

"Sorry Mum, I really have to go… I will clean up that tonight…"

"Tonight ? Are you kidding me young man ? Take a floorcloth and wash this… NOW !"

"But Mum, I will be late…"

"Do you really think that this is the matter now, Finnegan Christopher Hudson ?" Waouhh, that was totally bad and terrific. His Mum only used his complete name when she was really really angry at him…

So, he was late in school… He knocked at Ms Pillsbury's office, asking for a late not for English class when he saw her sighed deeply.

"Again Finn ?"

"I'm sorry, that was not my fault this time" he tried to explain to the school's councellor. "I'd tried to set my alarm clock yesterday but Puck called me to challenge me in this "Call of Duty" thing… and you know, I couldn't refuse 'cause I'm a man, you know ? And a man never let a challenge down ! I had to kick his ass and showed him that I'm a man, you know…"

Ms Pillsbury in spite of wincing about his language couldn't help but smiled at his so childish and adorable attitude. She really liked Finn Hudson; he wasn't the smartest guy ever but he was so sweet, cute and have a good heart… plus, he was a so handsome teenager and swear to be a wonderful man she recognized blushing a little before putted herself together…

"Finn… Finn… Finn !" Finally, he stopped babbling, looking at her awkwardly. "You can go to your class now but I need to see you at noon at my office with Coach Bieste."

The young boy sighed deeply thinking that wasn't a good news… Coach Bieste was the one who always said what she had to say tactless. But if she needed Ms Pillsbury to talk to him, that was a very very harsh issue… He took the note Ms Pillsbury gave him and walked across the hallway to his classroom his heart full of sadness.

"Curse Puck for called me yesterday, curse this stupid clock alarm, curse Kurt and his green paste, curse cold shower without having naughty dreams or thoughts before, curse this milk bottle and this floorcloth, curse Mum… no ! Never curse to Mum ! Boy, are you silly ? But curse school !" Still lost in his mind, he entered in class and reached out the note to his teacher before took his seat between Quinn, his Cheerio's girlfriend, and Puck, his best friend.

"Yes Rachel, that's exactly what Shakespeare was meaning by those lines. By the way Finn, you're in detention for two weeks, come to me after class to had your assignments. So, who's next to talk about this poem again ? … Rachel ?"

So… he leaned his head on his locker, trying to deal with his headache and not thinking about his future detention and the lot of work that this sadist English's teacher gave him to do… A cool soft hand running through his back helped him to get out his thoughts.

"Hi handsome" whispered his blonde girlfriend before crashing her sweet lips on him. God, that was a better way to continue this awful day, he thought kissing her, smiling against her mouth. He liked kiss Quinn, the lead Cheerio's, the one with who he made the "it" couple of the school. She's super sexy and hot and all guys wanted to be with her, so he was pretty proud to be the one.

But he had to admit that their relationship wasn't he had supposed a love relationship could be. Of course, they often kissed and made out but even that sounded a little wrong… for example, when they made out, sometimes, he tries to touch her – okay, most of the time but hey ! he was a guy after all ! – and she hits his hand screaming with a high-pitched voice, so he tries his best to calm him down but, soon after she started to stroke him and when he tries again to act the same way, she pushed him away again… he was really tired of this little bitchy games. Not that he really wanted to go far with her… in fact, of course he would because he was a boy, a teenager and she played with his feelings and his hormones like the best master gamer of the world will play during Olympic Games of Call of Duty or something like that… but in the other hand, he always thought that he will make love for the first time with the ONE and only girl of his life… the ONE he will love during a lifetime. Alright, he will never admit that in front of anyone because it sounded "girly" even to his own ears but that was the fact : he likes Quinn, but she wasn't the ONE so he doesn't want to go far with her… playing a little ? Yes. Have a little fun ? Definitely. But sleeping with her ? Never ! At least as long as he could resist to her little pervert games of attraction and repulsion.

"Where will we go tomorrow, hon ?" she said with her so sweet voice, stroking lightly her hand on his chest.

"Nowhere…"

"What ?" she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm on detention tomorrow… again…" he whispered, trying to kiss her again but she pushed him away.

"No Finn, I'm not in the mood" she pouted. "You promised me you never will."

"You know what ? Go to hell !" he throwed in her. "This day was awful since the moment I wake up and it's not even noon, so please, spare my your pouting thing, I'm not in the mood too !" saying that he took his book for his next class and left, letting her still in the hallway.

At noon, he knocked to Ms Pillsbury's door office and came in when he was invited to. Ms Pillsbury talked to Coach Bieste and their stern faces made his heart melts with fear.

"Sit down, my boy". He obeyed immediately cause his legs was shaking a little.

"So, Finn" started Ms Pillsbury, "Coach Bieste and me are very worrying about you. You seem really out this time. Your grades melts away. It is a really disaster !"

"You must do the right thing and improve your grades now ! If you don't, I fire you of the team !"

"But… but you can't !" Finn whispered, sounded totally lost and distraught.

"You know the rules ! If you don't have good grades, you can't continue to be in football or basketball team ! You are the quarterback, you have to set an example !" Finn fought back the tears who come to his eyes. He couldn't be fire of the team, that was the only thing he loves, well with Glee Club of course, but football was better to be an "in" person, a cool person… He couldn't lost it !

"You need to work better than you already do."

"But I have good grades in Glee Club and football and…"

"Yes" cut him Coach Bieste "but it's not yours core subjects. You need to improve your English class, your Math…"

"But you need to continue your wonderful work in Glee Club and football team too, Finn" added Ms Pillsbury smiling gently at him to reassure him.

After some more advice and encouragements, the teenager left the office, his headache more violent than before. For a sec, he thought to ditch class but that couldn't help him and, anyway, his next class was Glee Club and he sort of liked it and Mr Schue too…

"Can't she only shut her mouth for one holy sec, please !" he silently prayed, pitching the bridge of his nose, at the sound of Rachel's voice… It was not that he didn't like her voice cause it was totally the opposite. He loved the way she talked, the sound of her sweet voice, particularly when she sang. God, when she sang, this was like an angel whispers and his heart melted every time ! But she talked too much ! When she started talking it was like a river you couldn't stop even with a dam and it was so tired and boring ! He couldn't help but yawned, seeing Rachel argued with Mr Schue about their following assignment.

"So… what Ms Pillsbury and Coach Bieste wanted to you ?" whispered Puck leaning forward him.

"I need to improve my grades now or I'm out of football and basketball team…"

"Fu…" started to throw Puck stopping by the stern look Rachel gave him when she listened him curse.

"Waouhh, how this little tiny thing can frighten me out every time she looks at me like that !" said Puck with awe. "She's so boring but I find something terribly attracting in her…"

"Yes, the fact she always pushes you away." Finn answered annoying.

"That's one point !" His friend added giggling a little. "That's the point !" He repeated before hitting Finn's shoulders with his hands : "I have the solution ! You know that Rachel Berry is the smartest girl in this school ?"

"Yeah… who doesn't know that ? It's like she wear a placard with 'I'm the smartest girl' writing on it." Puck chuckles again.

"So, what don't you use her to improve your grades ?"

"Use… like tell her to give me private lesson or something like that ?" asked Finn a little lost.

"Private lessons ? No way ! How could you support moment alone with her babbling all the time… yet…" he stopped talking watching at Rachel's butt, licking a little his lips. "Private lessons could be a good thing… being with only her, in her bedroom, while she only wears this little skirt… yeah, that would be totally awesome…"

"Puck !" exclaimed Finn. Yet he couldn't help but look at Rachel's butt too before put himself together and try to focus on the previous subject. "Anyway… even if she agrees to help me with private lessons, what I deeply doubt, I have not time for a lot of lessons before I will be fire…"

" No problems here. We have History exam this afternoon, right ? So, why don't you seat next to her and, pretexting to tell her for the lessons, you can see her answers to the test."

"But… that's… cheating ?"

"Yeah… that's not a big deal. She's super smart she can help someone sometimes so…"

When Finn entered in History class, he saw Rachel already sit at her regular seat. He had though at Puck's idea all the afternoon and when he has decided to do it, his stomach felt weird. Sighing deeply, he came to her, take the seat next her and with his trademark cocky smile whispered to her : "Hi, Rachel" making her jumping by surprise.

"Huh… hi." She answers awkwardly, like a deer facing headlights 'cause even if they shared the same class for years, he never talked to her before.

"Waouhh" he thought to himself, "she has the most wonderful and sweet chocolate eyes I have ever seen…"

"Hi" he said again couldn't take his eyes off of hers.

She cleared her throat a little, breaking his thoughts.

"Huh… good luck for the test" he managed to tell her.

"Thanks but no need to luck. I know all my lesson so that's not a big deal to me." She answered with her self confidence that he found both annoying and impressive. "But, good luck to you" she added with a little smile before turning her head to watch the teacher who started to give the rules for the test and pretending not seeing the teenager staring at her again.

Finn only stopped when the teacher gave him his test paper. He looked at the page and feel shivers in his back 'cause he knew that he couldn't make any of the exercises 'cause he hadn't listened the lessons. He was breathtaking : he will be fire ! He will be fire and for the two years and half to come he will be the LOSER ! The one who failed and gave up his team. No, that was impossible ! He couldn't do that ! So…

"Rachel ? Eh, Rach… Rach…" he tried to draw her attention but he only managed to obtain a whispering "shuuuut". "Rach…" he tried again before adding : "please…".

Here we were ! The girl with the amazing chocolate eyes turned her head to him and murmurs : "What do you want Finn ?" Waouhhh, Finn couldn't help but feel a shiver down his spine when she said his name. Was it normal ? He never felt that with Quinn by the way… but that was not the point, he scolded himself. He leaned towards her, and when he saw her biting a little her bottom lip, he found himself licking his lips. Shaking a little his head to clear his thoughts he leaned a little more to her and while whispering he look at her test, recording the answers in his head.

"Please, can you help me ?" he managed to say with a sulky voice.

"What ? Now ?" she was astonished.

"No, of course not now" he said returning to his test in silence, pretending to work a little, copy out some of her answers.

After a moment, Rachel couldn't take anymore, so she whispered "Finn ?". He tried to hide his smile and turned his head to her seeing her hand waving to him to come to her. He leaned again towards her and looked at her test a little more asking innocently : "What ?"

"How can I help you ?" she asked.

"Ohhh, that's nothing… I'm sure you wouldn't want to…"

"What? Why ? Please, tell me." Finn felt his stomach bent back at the genuineness tone of her voice. He decided to end cheating and looked directly at her eyes, seeing her jolt a little when their eyes met.

"Could you give me private lessons to help me improving my grades, please ?" That was weird but at this moment, he really wished she accepted.

"Huh… yes…" she said unsure.

"Yes ?" He asked her couldn't believe it.

"Yes" she answers firmly with an adorable smile. Looking at her smile he found himself smiling back 'cause, hey, this smile is the most lighting and cute thing he has never seen in this world.

"Rachel, Finn, can I help you ?" threw suddenly up the teacher breaking their silent reverie.

When the bell rang, Rachel took out her things and get to the teacher's desk to give her test. But before leave, she glare at Finn and something drawn her attention on his test while he tried to ending his : he'd made a lot of exercise but that wasn't the point. An error appeared in one and, by reflex, she looked up at her own test and winced ! They had the same wrong results… looking rapidly again on his test she found that he had practically all the same answers that her… Suddently she realized something : did he cheated on her ? She couldn't believe it. She did her best to fight her tears and ran to the teacher's desk, gave her test and didn't answer at her teacher's question about her white face and ran throw the door to the bathroom to be blow up by her sobbing. She was so stupid ! How could she believe that the most wonderful boy of the school could be interest even a little by her, the lead LOSER ? She finally regained her composure and after cleaning her face, she left the bathroom.

"Finn !" When he heard his name, Finn turned around to discover an extremely angry and hot Rachel coming to him, clenched fist. His jaw dropped in front of this amazing girl 'cause her eyes launched flashes, her cheeks were red of angry and her lips were tightened. She was beautiful and he couldn't help but smiled, looking at her. But his smile didn't last long because as soon as she was near him, she slapped him on his face as strong as she could while everyone in the hallway turned to them at the sound.

"How could you do that to me ? How dare you cheating on me ?" she yelled at him.

Finn stayed still and there was a lot of reason for that and the shame to be humiliate in front of all the school was not the first : the first was that he couldn't believe that she just slapped him like that. Waouhh, she was very strong for a such tiny person. He could have be angry, he could have scream at her but he knew that he will never do that. Why ? Because the sec when her hand crashed on him, as weird as it would be, he knew for sure that she was the ONE ! He couldn't explain his feelings but he knew… she was the ONE ! And all he could feel was joy and awe in front of her.

Rachel wasn't aware of Finn's thoughts and she continued to scream after him, trying to deal with the pain crashing her chest and heart. Suddenly, before she even knew, he reached his hand and took a grip on her waist and stick her against his body, crashing his lips on hers… and her world collapsed. There was only him and his lips, his so sweet and hungry lips, and his arms around her.

Without thinking anymore he had kissed her for the first time and during this wonderful moment he let him to be overwhelmed by his feelings and sensations. Her sweet lips, her hot breath, his so beating heart, his arms around her tiny but tense body… reluctantly he broke the kiss, plunging his eyes in hers, totally unconscious of all the people in the hallway staring at them and… he received another slapped as strong as the first. Taken by surprise, mouth open, he stared at the petite brunette. She wasn't as angry as earlier but she was totally lost.

"How dare you…" she whispered. Finn smiled again and stroking his cheek.

"No matter what… that was worth it !" he said not even try to hide the happiness he felt. Rachel couldn't believe what was happen and when he said that, she screamed a little and reached her hand to slap him again.

"If I was you, I didn't do that" he warned her chuckling a little. "Cause if you did, I will kiss you again…" he added with his cocky smile and sparkles in his eyes making her down his hand.

She looked at him in disbelief : was he serious ? Then he licked his lips like to keep her taste a little more, his eyes soft and tender when he stares at her. She couldn't support this anymore so she reached again her hand and his answer was immediate.

"Try it, I'm dying wanting to kiss you again" he whispers shamelessly.

Rachel stayed still for a few sec then screamed in frustration and turning her back to him, ran to the exit but not before throw up : "I hate you Finn Hudson !"

Finn stared at her when she ran out of school and, rubbing the back of his neck and licking again his lips he thought to himself , smiling : "Yeah, definitely, that was worth it !"


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : I don't own Glee. (Otherwise, Finn and Rachel had never been apart...)_

_A/N : It's my first Glee's fanfic and my second English fanfic.  
><em>

_English is not my first language, so it's really difficult to me writting as well as I would do. So please, don't be to harsh with me... But, never hesitate to make constructive suggestions to improve my fanfic and my faltering English._

_So, I hope you like it. _

* * *

><p>This morning was totally different of all the others days… how could he know that ? Because it was 6.30 am and he was already wake up before even his alarm clock rings… He was already wake up and laid across his bed, his eyes looked at the ceiling even if they was far away from here… like his mind then. He was thinking about the day before, the day when he shared his first kiss with Rachel Berry… the one Rachel Berry ! The one who needed to slap him to make him realize what he felt for her. It was sounded really weird, wasn't it ? Anyway, that was what happened ! One slap and he felt she was the ONE, one kiss and he knew that she will be forever the ONE for him. One kiss… it wasn't only one kiss… it was THE kiss ! The kiss who made you forget everything and everyone around you except the person with whom you share this wonderful moment of love and intimacy. Without moving at all, he continued dreaming of yesterday, licked his lips slowly like he could remember the feeling of her soft and warm lips on his.<p>

He was simply happy because he knew that in one hour or maybe a little more, he could see her and he already couldn't wait, his mouth couldn't help but smiling his cocky grin. How will he act when he will be with her ? He couldn't take her in his arms by surprise and kissing her senseless in the hallway 'cause he was sure she didn't like that and didn't allowed to do this… even if he was already dying only thinking about that…

"All right, Finn, stop thinking this way or the mailman will be very helpful…" he recovered himself, jumping out of his bed, taking his underwear in the closet and trying to go to the bathroom… it was clear ! Kurt was still in his bedroom ! "Waouhh ! I could do that everyday to take my time on the shower" he chuckles a little entering in the bathroom and locked the door ! Yes, he had the bathroom on his own for half an hour so he get to the shower and with the hot water falling on him he started to sing, taking the soap like a mic and pouring his heart out. Smiling a little, Finn thought that Mr Schue would have been very happy hearing him singing like that.

…_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
>You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winters night<br>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
><em>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<em>  
><em>It's time to bring this ship into the shore<em>  
><em>And throw away the oars forever<em>

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
><em>I've forgotten what I started fighting for<em>  
><em>Even if I have to crawl upon the floor<em>  
><em>Come crushing through your door<em>  
><em>Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore<em>

"Carooole" Finn heard screaming outside the door. "Carooole ? I think we have a problem with your son…"

"What ?" Carole quickly got up the stairs. "What is the issue with Finn ?"

"Listen… It is only 7.00 am and YOUR son is already in the shower, screaming like he calls for help, already wasting my day…"

"Kurt, that's mean ! Don't talk about him like that, please. By the way, I love hearing him singing… his voice looks like so much to his father's…" Carole whispered, her throat tight by emotion. "I don't know what is wrong with him, Kurt, by the way" she added after recovered herself a little.

"It's 7.00 Carole ! Finn never wake up before 7.30 at least…"

"He maybe wants to improve his behavior and be ready for school at time…"

"Hmmmmm" threw a dubious Kurt.

The both of them jumped when the bathroom's door was open strongly and Finn Hudson appeared in the frame, only wearing a blue towel wrapped tightly around his waist, a big cocky smile across his handsome face. Kurt and Carole both gasped when they saw him : Kurt because he had never wanted to see how much Finn was attractive half naked ("He is my brother, he is my brother…" he repeated in his mind) and Carole because she realized how much his son was practically a man and how beautiful and strong built he was !

"Hi you two, how are you today ?" Finn said, his voice singing with joy.

"Finn, please, could you wear something more… well something !" yelled Kurt in a high-pitched tone.

"I'm wearing something Kurt… I'm wearing something !" he teased entering in his bedroom, living his mother and half-brother in the hallway, in awe.

"Well… he seems good for me, isn't he ?"

"I hope I will have hot water after his show" mumbled Kurt before yelling "Tell me you don't use Vitamin D anymore, please 'cause that was totally disturbing the last time…" while entering in the bathroom. "Oh my God, Finn Hudson, it's a sauna here ! I can't even breath… it's so wrong for my skin and my voice… What do you think of ?" screamed the young teenager while Carole closed the door, giggled a little.

She hesitated a little before knocking on her son's door.

"Kurt, even if I'm in a good mood this morning, don't start to bother me, please" shot Finn voice with annoyance.

"Finnie, it's Mum."

"Oh… just a sec Mum… okay, come in please."

She opened the door and found her son struggling with his sweater who sticked to his wet back. She chuckled and approached him to help him, taking his arm to lean him forward to her. Once she had done, she stared deep into her son's eyes and hugged him strongly.

"Mum, what's happen ?" Finn asked gently when he heard her sniffling a little.

"Nothing… you're so big and beautiful my boy. You had grown up so quickly. You will leave me soon…"

"Mum, I'm here now, I don't leave you. And even if I will go, I will never leave you cause you will be always in my heart. You know how much I love you, don't you ?" He talked to her with a sweet voice, cradling her tenderly.

"I know Finn. But I love when you say it to me." They laughed a little. "You know how much I'm proud of you, hon ?"

"Why Mum ? What did I make to deserve it ?" he asked really surprised.

"You're a good boy ! You never created issues, you never made huge mistakes in school… I mean except for your lateness…"

Suddenly, Finn felt awkward and ashamed. Yesterday he had made a huge mistake… with Rachel… when he cheated during the history's test. He knew that Rachel didn't really say something about that yesterday because of the slap and… the kiss – he couldn't help but smiled again when he remembered this wonderful and intense moment – but he will not have this luck today. He should find a way to apologize to her and fix his mistake even if he will be in detention for the rest of the semester.

Finally, his mother broke the hug and looking at his face saw how much he beamed.

"Finn ! What's that for ?" she asked, smiling a little.

"What ?"

"You are beaming… nobody beams at 7.00 in the morning. So… why do you do it ? And why are you awake and already showed so soon this morning ? What do you hide to me, hon ?"

"Nothing Mum" said Finn hesitantly. "I'm only feeling good today, that's all."

"Really?"

"Yes…" Seeing her son blushing, Carole decided to drop it for now. She kissed his cheek and quitted the room saying : "Don't forget your breakfast…"

"As if I could…" he answered sighing deeply while he heard her laugh weakened while she got down the stairs.

Before meet her he thought again about Rachel and his trick. He needed to see his teacher as soon as possible because he really didn't want that Rachel could have issues because of him. So, he prepared his backpack and got down the stairs, avoiding his thoughts for a moment, lost in the smell of his mother's pancakes.

* * *

><p>Once he was at school, with all senses in alert he tried to find the one he wanted to see as soon as possible. When he glimpsed her, his heart started to beat so fast that it was practically hurting. He walked to her while smirking and caught her eyes. She looked like a deer in the headlights and suddenly, she disappeared in the opposite direction. Finn stood still a moment. He was a little disappointed but he didn't let this bothering or sadden him : fighting for Rachel could be a funny and lovely thing. He was ready to challenge. Like the bell rang, he turned back and get to his History's class.<p>

Rachel was already at her seat, trying to avoid his gaze as soon as she saw him entered in the room. Without hesitation, Finn sat beside her while she was blushed crimson.

"Hi Rachel. How are you today ?" His voice was sweet and lightly tease.

"How dare you talk to me after what you did to me yesterday ?" she spitted it out in a whisper.

Ouach… that wouldn't be that easy !

"What are you talking about : the kiss, the slap or the trick ?" He stared at her with his cocky smile but she didn't let down her defences.

"Both of three !" She opened her history's book and seemed to be really passionate by it, avoiding completely the guy beside her, the guy who made her heart beat so strong and her legs become weak.

Finn couldn't try anything else because the teacher came in the room and started the class. But, before he turned to Finn and Rachel and said in a harsh tone : "Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, I want to see you after class" and he started his lesson as if nothing had happened.

Next to him, Finn saw Rachel's tiny body cower, trying to disappear while she was sniffled a little. Feeling ashamed and sadden because what he did to her, Finn wanted to comfort her, so he took her little hand in his under the table but she tried to push him away as discreetly as possible. The young man was stronger than her so he kept her hand in his, rubbing sweetly his thumb on her hand. Finally, she stopped fighting, her hand relaxing a little under his caress. They remained like that for a while, savoring their feelings.

When the bells rang, everybody rushed out of the class except Finn and Rachel. He could see she was afraid and ashamed and he felt awkward to put her in this way. Closing the door, the teacher turned around to them with a stern face.

"So… yesterday I was graded when I found an astonished test… there was few mistakes but other than that, that was perfect. I smiled thinking that really Rachel, you are my best student but, suddenly, I realized that it was not YOUR test… it was FINN's one. So… I took yours and graded and do you know what I found ? Without one or two minor exceptions, your test and his are exactly the same. Please, can you explain me that crystal clear ? "

Rachel's cheeks was crimson, her lower lip shacking a little and her eyes full of tears. She tried to speak but nothing more a moan escaped her lips.

"I'm not surprising about Finn's acts…" continued the man still staring at Rachel.

"What's the hell ?" Finn thought suddenly angry. "Why isn't he surprising that I'd cheated ? It's the first time ever I did that ! Did he really think I am worthlessness ? " He rubbed the back of his neck trying to calm down. A sniffling next to him draw his attention and he saw the tears escaping from Rachel's eyes and running down her cheeks while he heard what the teacher added :

"… but I'm really disappointed in you, Miss Berry !"

Finn couldn't put up with that anymore.

"Mister, it's all my fault, Rachel has nothing to do with it. I cheated on her and she doesn't know it !"

"Waouhh, I didn't expected you are a gentleman, Mr Hudson…"

"I swear to you that it's true ! It's only my fault, I used her ! She had never allowed me to cheat if she knew and you know that…"

The young man purred his heart in his words trying to exonerate Rachel at their teacher's eyes. What he didn't notice was not only he impressed his teacher by his honesty but most of all Rachel stared at him with awe because it was the first time that anybody took up her cause.

"But, I saw you talking during the test, didn't you remembered ?"

"Yes, I was asking for private lessons to increase my grades and like she is a wonderful and amazing girl, she agreed…" He turned to her while he spoke his last words and frozed when he saw her : she was staring at him, her mouth lightly opened in disbelief, her wonderful chocolate eyes widen, trying to process what he just said. She was so beautiful that he needed to swallow hardly to not kissing her right here right now ! He closed his eyes reluctantly a sec before looking at his teacher and added : "I cheated on her when I asked her for help. She really has nothing to do with all this bu…"

"Language Finn !" This Rachel's intervention was so unexpected that everybody looked at each other and they burst into laughing, releasing tension.

"I'm ready to believe you, Mr Hudson. But, if Miss Berry is exonerate thanks to you, you are another story ! Your record is disturbing… always late in class, always sleeping instead of listening, your grades are freefall and now you cheated ! I'm sorry Finn but I have no other choice that tell it to Mr Figgins…"

"No, please, Mister !" cried out Finn desperate. "If you do that, I will be fire of the football and basketball team forever ! Please, don't do that ! I promise I will work more, I will take private lesson and improve my grades, I swear ! But please, don't do that…" his voice broke while he spoke, tears of frustration came to his eyes.

"I'm sorry but…"

"Mister, please, can I talk to you in privacy ?" Rachel broke him off with a stern voice. Finn glimpsed at her but her face was unreadable. He was sure she was really angry and upset because of him and it was hurting him even more that the fact he will be fire of the team.

"Uh… sure" said the teacher hesitantly. "Finn can you wait for us in the hallway, please ?"

The young man obeyed reluctantly not without looked at Rachel a last time before getting out but she stood still, avoiding his glance. He closed the door, leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, taking his head on his hands. If only he knew what she was saying. Should she trying to help him or to rub him it ? He couldn't help but shivered. After what it seemed to be forever, he felt a soft and tiny hand on his shoulder. He raised his head and saw Rachel with a little awkward smile.

"Come Finn" she said softly, reaching her hand to him. He didn't need to be told twice, he stood up and took her hand in his, locked his eyes on hers for a while. Finally, she gave him an encouraging smile and took off her hand, entering again in the room. He followed her sighing deeply.

"So, Mr Hudson… it seems you are born under a lucky star – Rachel'smile encraised at the star's mention – and that's why I don't talk to Mr Figging about this incident. You're still in the team… for now."

Finn's eyes wined when he heard that and he took a seat before collapsing on the floor.

"I give you a last chance ! Last chance, do you hear me ?"

"Yes, Mister ! Thank you so much, Mister !"

"Finn, these are the conditions : you will be in detention for five weeks, you will be always in time for class till the end of the year, you will take private lessons as soon as possible with Miss Berry."

Finn glanced at her and said softly : "Only if she agrees after all what I've done…"

"She agrees ! Finn… Finn !" throw up the teacher to draw the attention of his student who was staring at the little brunette, eyes widen in awe and gratitude. When the young man turned his head to him, the teacher said again : "Every week, you will have a test. If you failed just once, you'll be fire. It's a deal ?"

"It's a deal" nodded Finn while shacking his teacher's hand. "Thank you so much…"

"Never mind. Get out of here now I have some grade to make." Rachel opened the door and rushed out. While Finn started to follow her, his teacher interpellated him : "Finn, when I was talking about a lucky star, I was not kidding. I don't know what she finds in you but she believes enough in you to intercede on your behalf so, make your best to deserve it, boy."

"Thank you, Mister" answered Finn astonished. She intercedes on his behalf ? Her ? While he cheated on her ? Why ?

* * *

><p>When he came in the hallway, she was left without a word. But even if he was a little upset, he felt so cool inside 'cause thanks to her he could stay in the team. She was really amazing, there was no doubt at all ! A hard hand hitting his shoulder took him off his thoughts.<p>

"So, man, what the teacher said ?"

"Easy Puck ! I'm still in the team."

"Yeah, great ! How do manage to stay ? I thought he was fired you and kicking your ass."

"Rachel saves my ass, man…" Finn answered dreamingly.

"What ?" Puck raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"She saves my ass. That's why I'm not fire… she tells she will give me private lessons and manages to keep me in the team… she's incredible, man…"

"Oh boy ! Are you kidding me ? Don't talk of her like that, you scare me, man ! It's like you start to like her or something... urrrrrr…" to emphasize his words he shamed a fake shiver. "Come on or we will be late for Glee and I really need to sing or sleep a little."

Finn only shrugged and followed him, his thoughts far away from here, near a lucky shining star who lighted up his live more and more each day.


End file.
